Pereza
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Natza — Oneshot


**Pereza.**

* * *

**Sloth por Janenbajuice **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1.**

* * *

Erza estaba teniendo algunos problemas en este momento. Tenía un trabajo de clase SS que había querido hacer, pero al ver el rango y la dificultad de la misma, había pocas posibilidades de que pudiera completarla sola. Jellal estaba actualmente fuera de la ciudad y ocupado con su propio gremio. Gray estaba en una misión con Lucy, Wendy y Juvia, Mira ya no trabajaba. Ningún otro mago de Clase S estaba alrededor. Ni siquiera a Laxus o Gajeel, no es que ella quiera ir en una búsqueda con cualquiera de ellos de todos modos. Eso dejó a una persona... Natsu.

Allí, a pocos pasos de ella, estaba en una mesa diferente en la esquina del gremio, comiendo su fuerte comida. Ella no sabía si debería siquiera acercarse a él. Ella sabía que las cosas eran bastante complicadas y poco claras entre ellos, pero también sabía que era una buena oportunidad para enmendarlo.

Reuniendo suficiente coraje, se acercó al Dragonslayer.

—¿Natsu? —Dijo ella con un golpecito en su hombro.

Natsu giró su cabeza para mirarla, su expresión vaciló un poco, lo que ella notó.

—...sí...? —Fue su respuesta aburrida.

Erza comenzó a sonrojarse por su atenta mirada. —U-Umm ... ¿te gustaría ir a esta misión conmigo ...? —Preguntó nerviosa, extendiendo la solicitud.

Natsu se sorprendió de esto. Había pasado tiempo desde que emprendieron una misión juntos, cuatro meses para ser exactos. Sin embargo, escondió su sorpresa. —... No tengo ganas... —respondió con indiferencia, volviendo a masticar su comida.

Erza no sabía por qué eso la sorprendía, lo estaba esperando. —Pero, nadie más puede venir conmigo... —dijo.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Gray, o Lucy, o Juvia ... o a _tu novio_? —Preguntó, dejando claro el énfasis.

Erza se estremeció ante el término que usaba. —Todos ellos están ocupados ahora mismo... —respondió ella, tratando de ignorar la tensión que se estaba formando.

—... ¿Así que solo vienes a mí porque _él_ no está cerca...?

—Q-que? No...!

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Yo... quería... quería pasar ti... —se sonrojó y agitó sus dedos índices mientras susurraba la última parte.

—¿Puedes hablar un poco más fuerte? —Natsu ahora se estaba poniendo un poco impaciente.

—Dije, que solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo... —su rostro se sonrojó más por tener que repetirse. Los ojos de Natsu se ensancharon— ...es solo eso, sé que has estado molesto conmigo por un tiempo, y solo quería... arreglar las cosas contigo.

Natsu se tomó un tiempo para registrar lo que dijo. No estaba feliz por eso. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, desconcertando a Erza aún más. —¿Por qué ahora...? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—…? —Ella esta escéptica.

—¿Por qué ahora, eliges decidir pasar tiempo conmigo...?

—Has estado demasiado molesto como para que me acerque a ti... Pensé que tal vez te molestaste por...

—Ya me disculpé, ¿verdad? —Interrumpió, alzando la voz.

—Lo sé... Pero aún así, me evitas cada vez que puedes...

—Dime honestamente... ¿cómo diablos esperas que sea amable contigo después de todo? Estoy perfectamente bien con la forma en que están las cosas. Nada tiene que cambiar.

—Natsu... —las lágrimas comenzaron a picarle en los ojos— Sé lo que he hecho... te lastimé... y lo siento... realmente lo estoy... —intentó evitar la atención no deseada, por lo que sostuvo Atrás sus lágrimas— Pero por favor... solo quiero hacer las cosas bien...

Natsu reconoció sus lágrimas, y contuvo su creciente ira. —…No…

Los ojos de Erza se ensancharon. —P-pero…

—No quiero...

—N-Natsu... ¿No lo intentarías al menos...? P-Por favor, te extraño... —ella estaba a punto de desmoronarse en ese mismo momento.

—No necesito ir a esta misión contigo —dijo, evitando su mirada llorosa.

— ...¿Por qué ...? —Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—No tengo ganas... —y con eso, Natsu la dejó sola en la esquina.

Erza observó su figura mientras se iba, sintiendo una emoción familiar a través de su ser. Fue como esa noche... Salió corriendo por la salida trasera, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas. Ella corrió pasando el campo de entrenamiento vacío en el acantilado detrás del gremio. Disminuyendo la velocidad, se desplomó contra un árbol, deslizándose mientras apretaba su pecho izquierdo, donde había una cantidad increíble de dolor. Ella solo se sentó allí y sollozó su corazón.

Más que cuando murió Simon...

Más que cuando arrestaron a Jellal...

Más que cuando pensó que Makarov estaba muerto...

Esto era mucho peor...

Esta vez, realmente su corazón se había roto...


End file.
